


Getting Down To Business

by TrashLord_007



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Lemon, One Shot, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashLord_007/pseuds/TrashLord_007
Summary: The voice was familiar but you couldn't be sure. If the wrong person heard what you said, you would have a hard time explaining why you should keep your job. Hesitating, you turned around. The man smirked as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.





	Getting Down To Business

    “Hey, I need to tell you something. It's serious shit, you can't mention it to anyone else,” Sasuke whispered in your ear, eyes darting back and forth to ensure no one was close enough to hear. 

    Curiosity piqued, you leaned a little closer to your coworker. “Sasquatch, you know me. I won't tell a soul.”

    He narrowed his eyes. He _did_ know you; he knew you a little too well. You wouldn't intentionally let something slip, but most of the time you forgot it was meant to be a secret. He also suspected you had no qualms brokering certain information when convenient. If you could benefit from it, you'd take advantage of it. He couldn't complain. After all, he wasn't much different. The business world was cutthroat and his common sense was tossed out the window with his fifth glass of champagne.

    “Right, so completely serious here. What do you think of Orochimaru-san?”

    “Why? He's our boss. Get to the point already.”

    “No, no. What do you really think? Don't you think something is off about him?”

    To call Orochimaru your boss was an understatement. In actuality, he owned the company that both you and Sasuke worked for. You didn't see him much as he spent most of his time in his office, for which you were grateful. The first time you had met him you had thought there was something odd about the man. He seemed cold and calculating and distant, yet his smile always reached his eyes. Somehow that only made you feel more intimidated. 

    You nodded. “Go on.”

    He searched the room once more. There were quite a few people scattered throughout but none close enough to hear. Not to mention that most were intoxicated. They had been celebrating some merger, at least that's what you assumed. You stopped keeping track after the first couple of these events you attended. There was always some new reason to hold a soiree. You didn't mind. It was nice to get a little buzzed after a long week. 

    “He's a snake.”

    “Explain.”

    “He's always cold and pale because his reptilian body doesn't get enough sun. I think he wears contacts, probably to hide his snake eyes. He doesn't talk to people - he uses his minions. I did once hear him talk, though… he sounded like a snake. Like... _hiss hiss_. You get me? A _snake_.”

    You contemplated the possibility for a moment. It's not like you could for sure say he _wasn't_ a snake. Sasuke wasn't wrong in what he said, either. Orochimaru was a bit weird. He was different from every other boss you’ve had, and the stereotype you held for a CEO. You frowned, scratching your head in thought. If he was a snake, it wouldn't be a big deal. He had a genuine smile and paid you well. As long as you did your job well, he had no reason to dislike you nor you him.

    “You've convinced me, Sausage. He's a snake.”

    “Oh? You think Orochimaru-san is a snake?” 

    You froze upon hearing the words. Sasuke’s dark orbs widened as he looked beyond you. He choked on his drink, spitting it back into the glass. The voice was familiar but you couldn't be sure. If the wrong person heard what you said, you would have a hard time explaining why you should keep your job. Hesitating, you turned around. The man smirked as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

    “Fuck, Sassy! You scared the shit out of me with your goofy-ass face! I thought it was someone important,” resting a hand on your chest, you sighed in relief. “Kabuto-kun, you shouldn't sneak up on people.”

    “Sneaking around… remind you of anyone?” Sasuke murmured into his glass.

    “Shit, you're right! If Orochimaru is a snake, that makes Kabuto,” you paused, a grin spreading across your face, “the baby snake!”

    Kabuto scoffed, “How exactly did you reach that conclusion?”

    “It's simple, really,” you jabbed a finger at his chest, chuckling at his glower. “You’re Orochimaru’s bitch!”

    “Wow, what a night! I think I'll be heading home now! See you both on Monday!” Sasuke backed away with a nervous wave of both hands, muttering under his breath, “At least I hope I will.”

    “That's a good idea, Sasuke-kun.” Kabuto nodded at your retreating coworker before dropping his tone, his voice a harsh growl, “Perhaps you should head home as well, before you embarrass yourself further.”

    “Whatever, this party is dull anyway.”

    “I'll drive you home.”

    You didn't bother to reply, instead allowing him to escort you out of the building. His hand was on your waist, holding you in place in case you lost your balance and fell. At least that's the excuse he would spout if you questioned it. Both of you knew you weren't drunk enough to trip or stumble. Hell, you were barely even buzzed. You didn't mind. He felt warm as he pressed against you. You could smell his cologne as he helped you into his car, leaning across you to buckle you into the seat. The temptation was too great as you blew on the small patch of his exposed neck above his collar. You batted your eyes as he peered at you. Lifting your index finger to rest on the corner of your mouth, you smiled. He rolled his eyes.

    You did your best to annoy him the entire ride home. It started with obnoxious humming and playing with the temperature controls. When you didn't get a reaction, you decided to run your fingers along his arm. He swatted you away, ignoring your pout. Not satisfied, your fingers brushed against his cheek before tracing his jawline. He told you to stop, so your hand moved south. You drew circles on his chest as you travelled down, rubbing his abs as you licked your lips. Your hand roamed up and down his thigh. You brushed against his cock with every stroke. With an irritated hiss, he grabbed your wrist and tossed your arm back to your side of the vehicle. Deciding to approach the situation from a different angle, you unfastened your slacks. Soft moans filled his car as you lazily circled your clit before delving a finger inside your folds. Your eyes never left his face. You saw how he struggled to keep his attention on the road, saw him fight his inner desire to watch you pleasure yourself.

    His fingers clenched the steering wheel as your moans got louder. Using two fingers to thrust into your womanhood, you used your other hand to pinch and rub your clit. You were nearing your climax. It took every bit of his self control to keep his eyes forward. There was only a few more corners to turn, a few more streets to travel before you would arrive at your destination. He was a patient man. As soon as the car was parked, his focus was on you. You continued to work toward your orgasm, oblivious to the fact that the car had stopped. With a shudder, you came. His gaze never left your body as you panted, still feeling the aftershock of your high.

    “Are you done or should I go around the block a few times?”

    Pulling yourself out of your reverie, you smacked his arm. After watching your knees tremble as you exited his car, he carried you to your apartment. No words were exchanged; they weren't needed. You wrapped your legs around him, hands gripping his shirt. Your face rested in the crook of his neck. His scent was familiar and comforting. Taking your keys from your bag, he entered the apartment. Walking to the couch, he released his hold on you and laughed as you dropped with a yelp. Shooting him a glare, you used his shirt to pull yourself to your feet. The material stretched but otherwise remained unaffected, much like the man wearing it.

    “Kabuto-kun, I'm so horny. Why didn't you just fuck me in the car?”

    “It’s brand new.” He crossed his arms with a sneer, “You got it dirty enough without my help, though, didn't you?”

    You snickered before placing a kiss on his lips. To your disappointment, he didn't return it. You caressed his cheek and tried again but to no avail. Targeting his sensitive spot, you dropped your lips to his neck. Licking from his collarbone up to his jaw, you beamed as his body relaxed. Fingers entangling in his hair, you kissed every spot that was exposed to you. It wasn't until his breath hitched and you knew you had found his sweet spot that you made your move. First a gentle nip then a light kiss before your teeth clamped down, earning a gasp. He never could resist you when you bit him there. 

    “You're a naughty girl, you know that?” He purred, wrapping his arms around you once more.

    You nodded against his chin, lips still on his neck as your tongue swirled along his skin. He continued, “But you're also a dirty girl, still wearing those clothes after you came in them. You disgust me. Take them off.”

    With one last bite, you detached yourself and pulled off your shirt. Soon after your pants fell to the floor and your underwear followed. You played with your bra strap, tugging the material up and away from your shoulders. Snapping his fingers, he rolled his finger in circle, indicating for you to speed up and get it over with. He didn't have all night and his patience had run out as soon as he reached the apartment. He didn't need a strip tease, not after your little display in his car. You frowned but obeyed, standing bare in front of him. Sauntering forward, you began to unbutton his shirt. 

    “Are you going to punish me, Kabuto-kun?”

    “I wouldn't give you the satisfaction,” he smirked, fingers entwining within your hair. Inching forward, his breath felt hot on your ear as he whispered, “Kneel.”

    Falling to your knees, you had his pants and boxers off within seconds. You leaned into his touch, his hand massaging your head. Looking up with the most innocent expression you could muster, you grabbed his cock and swirled your tongue around the tip. He groaned through gritted teeth. You took as much of his length as you could within your mouth, running your tongue along the underside as you bobbed your head. His grip tightened in your hair, a pained gasp escaping your lips. With one hand holding his toned thigh for support, you used the other to pump his shaft as you sucked on his balls. Once again you looked up at him with puppy eyes as you took the tip back into your mouth. He moaned as you continued to devour him. Yanking your hair, he pulled you off his cock with a wet _pop_. He ignored your surprised yelp as he threw a condom down at you, the package hitting you square in the face.

    “Your mouth feels so good,” he purred, “but I have no intention of cumming until I hear you scream my name. Now be a good girl-” he nodded to the condom that had fallen to the floor, “-and put it on me.”

    As soon as it was in place, he lifted you from the ground. He hugged you close to his body as he dropped onto the couch. Straddling his hips, you lined your entrance with his cock. With one swift movement, you pushed his entire length inside. Your nails scraped down his torso, his half-unbuttoned shirt taking the brunt of your assault. You didn't wait to adjust, raising your hips up before crashing back down at a rapid pace. Your lips crashed against his, engulfing both of your moans. He had a vice grip on your hips, bucking up to meet your every descent. 

    “Scream my name,” he groaned as he drilled into you, his thrusts become faster and more erratic as you slowed down, your oncoming peak already starting to hit you wave by wave. Grasping your hand and bringing it to his face, he placed a gentle kiss on your palm as your body began to tremble. 

    “Ka-Kabuto! Fuck!” A smirk spread across his features like a wildfire at the sight of you quivering around his dick, out of breath and eyes heavy with ecstasy. With a few more thrusts, he came into the condom. For a few minutes, he just watched you catch your breath. 

    “Stay the night,” you huffed, stretching your back before flopping down beside him.

    “Of course.” He removed the condom, tying it shut and tossing it in the direction of the trash. You were about to tell him off for it when he sighed, “My shirt is a mess.”

    “Your life is a mess,” you snapped, ignoring his smirk. “Why weren't you wearing a tie today? I could have put it to good use.”

    He dropped his gaze, a pink tinge painting his cheeks as he mumbled, “I spilled coffee on it.”

    You snorted, “My point exactly.”

    “Go ahead, keep it up. We'll see how many jokes you're cracking when I don't take you to pick up your car tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of writing the next chapters to my ongoing fics, I wrote this for you. You know who you are. You owe me the next chapters of your Tooru x Reader and Kaiba x Reader fics, kthxbai


End file.
